Talk:Gaara
Sand manipulation How Gaara can still manipulate sand if he doesn't have the shukaku in chapter 464?--Nara Shikamaru (talk) 13:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Apparently having Shukaku implanted in him from birth fused Shukaku's abilities with his own. Or so I've heard. There's no evidence to suggest that removing a tailed beast also removes the abilities (though admittedly it does seem logical). Since Gaara is the only living shinobi to have been extracted out & still manage to survive , so it's unknown whether you keep the abilities after it's tailed-beast gets extracted. Kinkaku had his,and the resurrection jinchurikki were implied to,so i think that bits confirmed, becoming a jinchuriki permenatly alters you. (talk) 11:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sand Release? Since Shukaku isn't sealed in Gaara anymore, and he can still use sand, could we consider it a Kekkei Genkai? Since it doesn't fall under any of the basic elements, and is unique to Gaara. After all, it is quite similar to Iron Sand. The only thing which makes me doubtful about it, is that he carries the sand. But othr than that, it is a mixture of maybe sand and wind, making it come at the very least into consideration, about weather or not its a Kekkei Genkai..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :There was nothing that suggest that there is a Sand Release. When he had the Shukaku, it was merely the Shukaku/Gaara moving sand. And according to the databook (third one I believe) Gaara simply kept the Shukaku's abilities because it was ingrained in his body for so long.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh...didn't know that...Well that settles it..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 12:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Couldn't it be wind nature related??? Like de iron sand is lighting nature related????Neji uchiha (talk) 06:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :No one ever said that Iron Sand is lightning natured. Omnibender - Talk - 19:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The sand Gaara uses is fused with chakra so there's nothing stopping him from using it like a puppet. He also apparently uses special sand as that is what Kankuro used to track down Sasori so there may not be a Sand Release OR a Kekkei Genkai. Wind nature icon Considering we list Rōshi as having the Lava nature due to his tailed beast, shouldn't Gaara be listed with the wind nature icon as well, since Shukaku could use Wind Release? Omnibender - Talk - 00:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :But Gaara never actually used Wind Release himself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::He used in half-Shukaku form. And we never heard or seen Rōshi using that himself, from what Kisame said, he could be easily referring to Rōshi in a jinchuuriki form as well. We use the icons in him the same way. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, you're absolutely right. In fact, the first databook specifically lists Gaara as the user of that technique, the Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough. Gaara should be listed as having Wind release himself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Eye rings and insomnia...? Here stands in the article: He has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth due to '''insomnia' caused by the Shukaku.'' Where Kishimoto said that it was insomnia that caused the eye rings? I've thought that Gaara's eye rings are caused simply by influence of Shukaku. --Nuti (talk) 07:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :In the Naruto v/s Gaara fight, Gamabunta tells us that. (At least in the anime.) Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :PS: Haven't checked the manga for that chapter. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Chapter 135 page 9. Jacce | Talk 13:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, this cleared a lot! Thank you, and sorry about messing with the article ^^' --Nuti (talk) 19:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Maybe not insomnia... After he lost the Shukaku he still kept the eye rings so I'm not so sure about the insomnia theory... :He had insomnia for years you really expected lines like that to just go away? --Cerez365 (talk) 19:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Why? The article says that Gaara is a main protagonist... why? Is not that I'm disagreing, I just want to understand since he almost never appears in the series.--Kai Maciel (talk) 14:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) In true fact, Gaara is one of the most important characters in all of Naruto, yes, that means he's more important than nearly everyone else. Him not showing that much in the series is his strong point. They rarely show him, and once they do, everyone gets all hipped and exited, waiting to see what else he does or can do. Read and understand more about Gaara, his past, childhood, and his present. You'll understand!--Animangalover (talk) 10:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :He is certainly a very important character. However, he does not qualify as a main protagonist. He does not show up nearly often enough to gain that title. -Enoki911 (talk) 06:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC)06:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::He is considerably strong, suffered alot in life, and has played large roles in Naruto's life. I agree with you that they have not shown Gaara often in the series; however, taking the title of a "main character" does not necesarily mean the number of times they've shown a character, but how important they are in any Arc they seem to appear in. In Gaara's case, it is true that in every single Arc he has ever existed in, he is always playing a very large role in them. That is what truely matters. --- Animangalover (talk) 11:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Sand ninja have pretty much ended up as mercenaries going wherever the wind takes them so I'm not sure about calling him a protagonist... yet... Weapon of the Sand Should this title be included amidst Gaara's titles? He was repeatedly called Weapon of the Sand or Sand's Weapon in relation to the fact that he was their secret weapon. - MadaraU (talk) 13:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Could you give a source, so that we can add the proper title, with the right kanji? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sand Teleportation Perhaps it's a really quick desert suspension or something but, it looks like its own jutsu to me. Chapter 81, page 15 (Clearer in the anime). Simant (talk) 21:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Suna Shunshin no Jutsu. Gaara's sand version of the Body Flicker Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) **Then if we know he uses Shunshin no jutsu, why isn't it listed in his justu section?--Cerez365 (talk) 17:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ***Because it's an academy jutsu, we don't list the most basic techniques, since pretty much every character can use them. Shishui is listed because he is known as Shishui of the Body Flicker, kinda like a signature jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Character? Why is he a Main Character? He was never referred as such. Kishimoto himself considers Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi as the only main characters. If anything, he's a main supporting character. I would edit that myself, but it seems I can't. The Edit feature of that section is not being displayed. There's a similiar topic above, but was fairly old so I created a new one. --TekkenStorm (talk) 23:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Use the "edit this page" option at the top of the article. ~SnapperT '' 23:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Please read the 1st similar topic above known as "Why" and you'll see the reason. Kishimoto claims Team 7 are main characters. Later on though, Sai from Part II is a new main character, and Masashi purposely made Gaara into the larger roles. Main Supporting Characters are characters that do not affect the story often and have roles in the Arc they appear in not important, though they are shown with more respect than other characters. Examples would be Rock Lee or Kiba Inuzuka. --Animangalover (talk) 3:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :"Supporting Characters are characters that do not affect the story often" :Like that time Gaara was absent from the story for ~180 chapters? ''~SnapperT '' 03:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Gaara affects the story very well every time he appears in an arc. Gaara was the base rival to Naruto in the whole Chuunin Exam and Konoha Invasion Arcs. In Sasuke Retrieval Arc, he was the one to hold a long fight against the sick Kimimaro, something Drunk Lee and Fox Naruto couldn't do. For a long time, Naruto finally cried once Gaara lays, dead, in front of him; he cried because Gaara did not deserve to die. He's suffered worse than any character in the whole series (excludes Sasuke), and works his butt off to finally get respect. He resulted to his death. In his shocking, and long-awaited return in the Gokage Summit Arc, he gave good points to the Kage that only Tsunade responded to his rescue. Once Sasuke arrives, he still told Sasuke that they have similar eyes, and tried to convince him to return. Once it didn't work out, he actually teared. After Sasuke's attack, Gaara even made the Tsuchikage and Naruto over-think what he's wisely said. And now that he has to be around with Naruto during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War Arc, his role will be even larger. Rock Lee is quite important in the Chuunin Exam, not at all in the Konoha Invasion, a bit in Sasuke's Retrieval, and barely important in Rescue Gaara Arc (heck, once Deidara met team Guy, he was only interested in Neji). And throughout the whole Part II, his role isn't even important. So you see, it would be very wierd if a Supporting Character would have a past so dreadfull it could possibly be the saddest of the whole series, has made it to the Top 10 in every single Popularity Poll, has abilities that might make him in the range of Naruto and Sasuke, and is a person Naruto cares for so much. I truly believe Gaara should be in the Main Character Section. He may not be as shown many times, but that's his key, that's what makes his character so unique. Don't get me wrong, my most favorite character is Naruto, not Gaara, so I'm not doing this because I'm a big fan of Gaara or anything, I'm just doing this cause I believe that's what suppost to be. If everyone dissagrees with me, then that's saddening, but I have nothing else to do. --- Animangalover (talk) 11:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) No gaara is certainly not a main protagonist. just because a character is popular doesnt mean they are automatically a main character. Naruto revolves MAINLY around team 7. Yes gaara had background and played a bigger role, but that is a supporting character, supporting the storyline. Naruto seems to have good friendships with people who have suffered like he did. (-cough- SORA!) I think you need to know your literary characterization terms better. Gaara is a supporting character, put there to give dimension to the main, and establish a relationship. He is also a dynamic character, changed from an antagonist to naruto's ally. now shut yo ass up and stop licking gaaras ass. sorry to be blunt.--Shelldone (talk) 09:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) then why does it say in his page that 'as the series progresses,he is one of the series' central protagonists'?Saiyan16 (talk) 20:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) This is getting a bit stupid just to argue over if Gaara is a Main Protaganist or not. I'm just someone who believes Gaara is a character more important than the rest of the others other than Team 7. That means he's caught in between. I've already stated Gaara suffered worse than Naruto, is probably stronger than the rest of the Kage, and that whichever arc he appears in, he will always take one of the main roles. They even have an Arc alone just to save Gaara from the Akatsuki. All the other main side characters don't ever have an arc about themselves. I believe he is a Main Protaganist, he knows how to intervene with the pain brought to Sasuke and Naruto. That should already be reasoned enough to claim he is a Main Character. I do as well as you do that Gaara will have a very important role in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, whether it's fighting Deidara, Shukaku, Sasuke, or Madara. I'm not gonna edit Gaara as a Main Character yet until there are valid enough people who can see that fact.--Animangalover (talk) 8:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Classification Since the shukaku is no longer sealed within him, shouldn't he be classified as a Former Jinchuriki? --KidRah (talk) 05:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki is meant to be true of any point in the series. Therefore, stuff like "former" is not used. ''~SnapperT '' 17:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) However, in the current point in the series, he is a former jinchuriki. :Read what Snapper said above. Omnibender - Talk - 00:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Horticulture In the trivia section, when he is compared to naruto, it says "Both share a hobby of plant cultivation." I have never heard or seen naruto or gaara expressing ANY interest in plants (other than the few plants around naruto's house and Sungakure's medicinal greenhouse). --Hardly worth the effort. 11:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :The databooks state that Naruto has watering plants as a hobby and Gaara likes cultivating cacti. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::In the first Fanbook, they release a panel Kishi drew of Naruto in a greenhouse revealing that he wanted it in the manga but couldn't due to space or story or something. The Gaara thing is new to me as well but the Naruto thing has been out for a bit at least since the Fanbook came out in English.Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Iron Sand Anyone think his control over sand minus Shakaku would be due to the Iron Sand? BHM1250 (talk) 03:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Gaara doesn't have that kekkei genkai. He has no known relation to the Third Kazekage, who was never said to have had children or other relatives, and the kekkei genkai isn't about the actual Iron Sand, it's the magnetic forces, which he thought of using to control iron powder, similar to how the Shukaku jinchūriki controls sand. Omnibender - Talk - 03:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Siblings it says in the family section that temari and kankuro arent his siblings. come to think of it, it doesnt say that gaara is their brother either. yes it does It would do you well the check the date of posts before replying to them. Omnibender - Talk - 00:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Quotes section I believe it requires some cleaning. Does anyone disagree? Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Just had a look, I think its far too long. I personally think some are outdated and have no relevance as well. (To Yashamaru) "What does pain feel like?" he's felt pain now. Chidori and being killed. (To Naruto) "I shall kill you. I will not cease to exist." we are all well aware of his murderous intent he had, but there are other quotes saying that he has changed his ways due to Naruto. (To Rock Lee) "You're the same then. When you feel the honor of your idol under scrutiny... you become enraged, as if it were your own honor being questioned. The more precious your idol is to you... the harder you fight for him." This has been taken out of context. Took me a while to realise he was talking about Kimimaro and his willingness and defense of Orochimaru. (To Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage) "When did you forsake yourselves?" I just don't really like this one. I know it was a turning point for the Alliance to get Ōnoki to join. (To Tsunade about hiding Naruto)"I know him well. He takes too many risks when it comes to his friends... that's why." Too many from the Confining the Jinchuuriki / Shinobi War quotes. I just feel that these should go. I haven't removed them, but just giving justification as to why they should go. SharinganMike (talk) 21:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Being outdated isn't a reason to remove them. The wiki documents every point in the series, just because Gaara went through character development, it doesn't make his quotes from when all he thought about was killing less relevant to his history. I feel that there are too many quotes, and that we can cut some because there are quotes that express similar things. Omnibender - Talk - 21:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I forgot about the every point in the series thing. The one wanting to kill Naruto can go, because there is another quote, saying that he is not the weapon to be feared but to be someone who is needed, as the Kazekage. And I really cannot see the relivence towards the Rock Lee one though. SharinganMike (talk) 21:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Recent material is usually a good area to focus on. With Gaara, for example, 9/18 (50%) of his quotes are from the last 70 chapters (13% of the series). That's a much higher proportion than there should be. ''~SnapperT '' 21:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::As they are now, I believe that the following quotes can be deleted: second, third, fifth, seventh, eighth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth. Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree with you on those, aside from 12 and 13. 12 shows his dedication to Naruto, which I think is a vital point towards the war, since Gaara did help seal the deal with Ōnoki. And for 13, it was almost a life changing statement for Naruto. It did cause him to hyperventilate and collapse. SharinganMike (talk) 22:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Death Kishi stated that in episode 524 Killer B & Samehada VS Madara & Gaara is killed...--D - Stroy (talk) 11:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Source? Jacce | Talk | 11:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Episode524? Seriously? And why would Gaara be fighting with Madara? We need a source. SharinganMike (talk) 11:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Obvious troll is obvious. Omnibender - Talk - 16:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::^win --Cerez365 (talk) 16:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Gaara's BROWN Hair? I notice the manga says,''That kid with the '''brown hair.'' It was from Manga book 5(most likely anyway) when the siblings are the first to finish the 2nd of the Chunin Exams and get to the Tower first. Yet, it clearly shows Gaara with dark red hair on the back of the book with the other characters. Was it a translation error? Does Gaara's hair just have a red tinge? Was there something up with the camera? Either way, I'm still wondering what happened. :Gaara's hair is reddish-brown or dark-auburn, which falls under the word used in Japanese: . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Gaara in Pockie Ninja Should we add that Gaara will be appearing in Pockie Ninja, an online game I believe in coming out in March 11th, as the first enemy? He's already appeared on the page alongside the 4th Hokage, and on Facebook images with Sakura and Neji. A few others are there, I believe, but I can't remember. --Changeling4life (talk) 01:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Depends on what ends up happening with it. And whether or not the browser game's use of Naruto is licensed. It seems to have more money behind it than the run-of-the-mill fan-creation at least. ''~SnapperT '' 02:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Status why is gaara given an age and hanzo itach etc, being called deceased if they were both revived by a jutsu, they should be classified as (revived) despite the obviously vast differences in the revival justus? Xray108 :The revived people via impure resurrection are still dead, Gaara is not. And sign your posts. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 03:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) light green or light blue eyes? to me it is more greenish Holyn (talk) 00:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :They're blue. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 00:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Do we have any coloured manga pages with his eyes visible to confirm this?--Cerez365™ 00:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::They look bluish-green here. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 00:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Fma-kun.--'NinjaSheik' 00:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::C'mon , Naruto's are blue... Gaara's are green.. if you compare you can see the difference, imo Holyn (talk) 00:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was wondering because I can't remember them being blue and even though I don't really like when we state something as "something''ish''-something" I think we should note that they're only blue in the first part because during the Summit they're green in the anime.--Cerez365™ 00:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::For these problems I think we almost always go with coloured manga, so I also think we should list them as being green, and as a side note, either in the appearance section or trivia, say that they were light blue. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 00:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah manga wins out I already sorted it out hopefully.Cerez365™ 00:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC)--Cerez365™ 00:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Magnetism Release????!! So his daddy the fourth can use manget release soooo doesnt that mean that Gaara and erbody else should be able to do it too?? - Dragon Style Naruto :Sign your posts with the signature button, or put in four tildes (four ~). Not necessarily. Just because something is genetic, it doesn't mean it'll be inherited. Hashirama had Wood Release, none of his relatives had it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Omnibender is right. Gaara's sand isn't magnetic, nor is Temari's Wind-based jutsu, nor Kankuro's puppetry. None of his children have demonstrated Magnetism Release. Just because a parent has a kekkei genkai doesn't mean a child will awaken it. For example, in the Uchiha clan, not all members awaken the Sharingan. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 01:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Plus, it isn't even clear if the Yondaime Kazekage has the Jiton for real. Seelentau 愛議 01:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: It is clear that he has it. The Third Raikage commented on it being Magnetism Release in the latest chapter. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 01:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::While we are waiting for raws to confirm (so don't be shocked if/when it's changed) though I doubt the translators could derp that bad.--Cerez365™ 01:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, now it is confirmed :D Seelentau 愛議 12:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Continued Sand Control. "It is unknown if his sand defence is still automatic or requires his own will since Shukaku's absence." In the the new chapter (547), it seems that his mother infused her chakra into him or his sand somehow. Anyone agree? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Now it is proved that sand isn't the Shikaku's power but Karura's power some kind of Kekkei Genkai or skill. ::"It's not Shukaku's strength that you wield, but your mother Karura's" - It's more than obvious Yondi spoke metaphorically and he actually means the very same thing B was talking about during his conversation with Raikage. "Something to fill up that hole in the heart", "Two suns" etc. Yondi basically said that there has always been that "something" and it is Karura's love which gave strength to Gaara the same way A's words gave strength to B. That is - like B, Gaara is strong by himself, not because he is jinchuuriki and not because of his bijuu. There is no any mystical "power transfer from dying mother to her beloved son". There is only allusion to what Kishimoto has previously already said. Faust-RSI (talk) 08:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Background Is the sentence "Because a human sacrifice was needed, Gaara's mother, Karura, was used." from Gaara's background sction correct? Karura's force was used to a sealing process, am I right?--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Number of assasinations I know Gaara said his father tried to kill him six times, but didn't he included ashamaru's action? If this was to test Gaara, shouldn't we write he was assasinated 5 times?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Gaara doesn't know about that so he'd count it as six.--Cerez365™ 19:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Cerez-san is right! Milan226 (talk) 20:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Milan226 :::I know. I ask should we write in the article that his father tried to kill him 6 times if true goal of Yashamaru's action wasn't Gaara's death.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Given that Yashamaru tried to blow him up after I'd say we should until/if ever some ulterior motive is revealed.--Cerez365™ 22:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sand as tool? Considering that we list Iron Sand and Gold Dust as weapons, should we consider doing the same with Gaara's sand? Despite being able to use any sand, he does keep his own chakra-infused sand, which we point out in his ability section. If so, I think we should have it listed as "chakra-infused sand", to differentiate it from regular sand. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sure since the sand unique.--Cerez365™ 22:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) "A sacrifice is needed" Can someone refer me the the chapter that says that a sacrifice was needed to seal the one-tail inside Gaara? Questionaredude (talk) 00:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 97. Jacce | Talk | 04:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Questionaredude (talk) Black Circles So the black rings around Gaara's eyes aren't from insomia? In the recent manga chapter he had them at birth, so what's going on?--MysticOrb (talk) 08:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC)MysticOrb Well, it was according to what Gamabunta speculated during the battle against Shukaku. Theory from a veteran toad, but not confirmed otherwise. However, Dosu Kinuta did try to catch Gaara off guard by waiting for him to go to sleep, but Gaara did not sleep at the very least. So who knows? Yatanogarasu 08:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : I would say it's quite obvious the black rings are the same bijuu trait as Naruto's whiskers. Bijuu was sealed in Gaara before he was born, so his eyes were altered by it. Faust-RSI (talk) 08:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) i woud say it has to do with his father, the fourth kazekage. his father gets the same black circles around his eyes when using the gold dust. maybe he inherited this trait from his dad's magnetism ability. no wonder he an still control sand after the removal of shukaku. if it were insomnia, after shukaku was extracted gaar wud hve slept. and the dark circles are still there. :This isn't a forum, wrap it up...--Cerez365™ 16:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, I somewhat understand now. Thanks.--MysticOrb (talk) 21:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC)MysticOrb Height I would like to point out that, although he started out somewhat small for his age, he no longer is. 166 cm is average for a Japanese boy his age. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) automatic sand defense as of chapter 547, he's automatic sand defense is still intact. page 16 of the said chapter confirms this. last panel on top shows 4th kazekage attacks gaara from ABOVE with gold. first panel, bottom shows the attack was deflected by automatic defense in the form of a giant hand made out of sand. upon seeing this, 4th kazekage said "karura, you... you still live on inside of this child" in reference to the fact that gaaras mother promised to protect him no matter what happens. :There are many interpretations of that statement for now I would wait and see if the next chapter or 2 will bring clarity.Umishiru (talk) 07:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Power ok it should be noted he would be extremly hard to get the first hit withhi, since he uses no hand sighns usually-- (talk) 14:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :And the fact that he has an automatic defence and is a long-ranged fighter?--Cerez365™ 15:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Intelligence I really think under the Abilities section, we should consider placing an Intelligence aspect for Gaara. He was noted to be one of the few geniuses in the Chuunin Exam and has shown to be very quick in thinking in battles (he figured out Deidara's abilities instantly, he was able to avoid Lee's Primary Lotus with the smallest of openings, and he quickly adapts in situations when battling such as the sand shell when fighting Sasukes high speeds and overpowering Kimimaro with stronger jutsu everytime he survived one. Also his input at the Kage Summit was the most beneficial at the meeting, where he came up with the strategy of hiding the Bijuu to counter Madara's plans. The other Kage never thought of that and through out the meetings its shown that Gaara always thinks of a situation 'outside of a box', where at one meeting he stated that even if the island turtle can move, Kisame would have still known the general location.-- I agree with this as there is not one mention of Gaara's intelligence in the abilities section, so I think an intelligence section with a few examples should be incorporated.-- Well it sound like you have a general idea, so go ahead if you want Kyle. Though I don't remember them calling Gaara a genius during the Chūnin Exams, him being strong as well as a monster was referenced plenty of times though. Also please remember to sign your posts.--Cerez365™ 12:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Unless I'm very mistaken, what Ibiki though about Gaara is that he kept a very cool head despite the fact he was upping the psychological pressure, not some sort of intelligence. I don't know about fighting Deidara (haven't watched/read that in a while), but against Lee, I don't see that as intelligence, just as battle prowess. All other battles you mentioned show nothing on him being intelligent, like fighting at high speeds against Sasuke or overpowering Kimimaro. At the summit, Gaara was simply the first to speak, and his plan isn't really 'outside the fox', Madara's wants something, hide it so he can't get it. I don't think Gaara is unintelligent, but you're using very poor reasons to praise him. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you on some points, but Kyle noted some others correct. Deidara was surprised Gaara would quickly find out his birds/abilities, as well as literally using perfect maneuvering to actually catch the extremely fast Deidara on a bird eventually. Lee would have defeated Gaara if it weren't for his (Gaara's) great thinking of turning his gourd into sand; that was pure thinking during the same time Gaara was about to get knocked down in half-a-second. Once Kimimaro countered one move from Gaara, he instantly uses a more effective move, as well as using techniques that quickly fits the situation immediately. Gaara was just crazely thinking random when fighting Sasuke, and his thoughts during the Kage Summit could be thought by any of them, so those two reasons don't make all much sense. But his genius is yet better shown when he made an out-of-the-blue plan on maneuvering against the 3 Edo-Kage, successfully sealing his father, and recently quickly teamed up a perfect combo with Naruto, despite such controversy. As well, he is made Regimental Leader of the ASF, and that should take quite a mind. Plus, (and really, I don't support Databooks "that" much), when he was 15/at the beginning of Part II, the Databooks gave his intelligence a 4, so at least a 4.5 should be given by now. --NSSKG (talk) 04:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Still don't think that these fights, bar Deidara's, which I still need to recheck, showcase intelligence, I think they rather show how he's a strong shinobi. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Former Jinchuriki The infobox still mentions Gaara as being a Jinchuriki, which he is not. This should really read "Jinchuriki (Part I/Beginning Part II)" and "Former Jinchuriki (Part II)". --speysider (talk) 11:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Though I don't remember where, I believe this was discussed already and it was decided to keep his classification. Though I don't agree with that Part I and Part II thing because he was a jinchūriki in Part II, if "former" can be used that would be better or even if left as is I see no problem with it.--Cerez365™ 11:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok. I didn't know the best way of doing it, but never mind. --speysider (talk) 12:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::We list things from all points of the series. We don't add annotations such as "unusable" or "former" in infoboxes any more. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Before anyone tries to add it... I'd just like to note that it Gaara didn't use Magnetism Release in 557. He simply had some of the 4th Kazekage's Gold Dust mixed into the Sand Clone. Skitts (talk) 17:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Gaara has Magnet Release ? Magnet Release. It was confirmed that the sand protecting him is not One-Tail's doing but soul/mind/will/power/chakra of Karura inside (her life was used for sealing process) isnt it something similar how Kushina and Minato were inside of Naruto ? So automatic sand defense is mother's doing. But what about his own control over sand ? I know this is not a forum but its talk page after all and stating something thats not confirmed is not right, but i was to discuss the possibility at least. What does Chiyo meant by first of three compatible ? Does she meant that Gaara is only one of three to possess Magnet release ? What it was all just experiment ? Its written: The Second Kazekage (二代目風影, Nidaime Kazekage; Literally meaning "Second Wind Shadow") was the successor of the First Kazekage. He was the first to research the jinchūriki, in an attempt to greatly enhance the power of the village. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. The Third Kazekage (三代目風影, Sandaime Kazekage; Literally meaning "Third Wind Shadow") was once the leader of Sunagakure and is hailed as the village's strongest Kazekage. After studying the host of the One-Tailed Shukaku of the time, he recreated its sand-manipulating powers by combining his own magnetic chakra and iron powder, which produced the Iron Sand technique. Isnt 4th Kazekage his son/grandson since they both possess Magnet ? -If Gaara possess Magnet release -Karura protect him with sand It was 2x as control over sand thus he created "The Ultimate Weapon" In this page http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/547/7 we can see the 4th using Eye of SAND and he has the same eyes as Shukaku/Gaara while using this and Magnet ... so how is it ??? EDIT: changed some stuff ... the fact is we have never seen Shukaku using sand. In fact, while Gaara vs Naruto fight, it was Gaara moving the sand to attack Naruto not Shukaku. And thats why I assume that Shukaku has no power over sand whatsoever. His body is made of sand and Gaara as one who possess Magnet Release can control it to attack. --Elveonora (talk) 17:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone inherits a KKG. In this case Gaara didn't inherit Magnet release. We know nothing of the relation of the fourth and third. Gaara used his own sand to move the gold like using the sand to pick up a cup, and used the heat from Joki Boi to fuse it to its target. (talk) 18:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC)